The Perfect Place
by TarePanda11
Summary: Jigglypuff and Lucario like each other. How are they going to admit their feelings for each other? LucarioxJigglypuff, slight MetaxJigglypuff.


I found that there is no fic for these two together so I decided to change that. Enjoy! Please no mean feedback for this pair, I'm just experimenting.

I do not own any Smash Bros. game.

It was lunchtime in the Smash Mansion. The girls are eating lunch together in a round table and are talking about random things.

"Are you two ready for your team battle tomorrow against Marth and Ike?" Samus asked in her zero suit.

"Of course Samus. Though I will feel bad if I hit them too hard with my frying pan." Peach said.

"I know how you feel Peach. I might burn them badly." Zelda said worriedly.

"You two better be ruthless because those two are not holding back even if you two are royalty." Samus said poking her salad.

"I'll be rooting for both of you." Nana said happily.

"Same here." Jigglypuff said.

"Thank you, you two." Zelda said. "By the way Nana, how are you and Toon Link?"

"Huh!? O-oh…. we're doing fine thanks." Nana blushed.

"I still can't believe he has a crush on you." Samus said.

"Don't be rude Samus." Peach nudges her lightly. "You don't even have someone you like that I could help you with."

"Because I don't need a guy to be with. Plus, I don't find any of the guys here attractive."

Jigglypuff notices Lucario and Meta Knight sitting together. Ever since Lucario moved into the mansion, she has developed a crush on him. Zelda notices Jigglypuff hasn't said much and sees her looking at Lucario.

"You like him don't you?" Jigglypuff snaps out of her gaze and sees that all the girls are looking at her with a small smile on them. Jigglypuff blushes madly.

"U-umm…maybe just a bit."

"Ooh, I'm so happy for you Jiggs." Peach claps lightly.

"I didn't know you were into Lucario." Nana said.

"W-well… h-he l-looks good looking." Jiggs looks down in embarrassment. "A-and he's nice and he always h-helps me in my training."

"You should tell him how you feel." Samus said nonchalantly.

"…I'm not sure he fells the same way for me though." Jigglypuff frowned.

"I felt the same way for Toon Link so I know how you feel Jiggs. I'm sure he has the same feelings for you too." Nana patted Jigglypuff's back.

Soon the girls finished eating and went their separate ways. Peach and Zelda went to the training room, Samus went to her room, Nana joined her brother to eat ice cream in the kitchen, and Jigglypuff went outside to the garden to admire the flowers.

Jigglypuff PoV

This place always makes me feel at peace. Nice weather, cool breeze, quiet, beautiful scenery, it's just perfect. I notice a familiar figure crouching down near some tall grass. It was Lucario! I never see him around here.

"U-um…hi Lucario." I mentally smack myself for being shy.

"Oh, it's you Jigglypuff." He turned to face me.

"W-what brings you to the garden?"

"Ness said a baseball landed somewhere here in the garden. I'm looking for it so I could return it to him." His deep voice is making my heartbeat fast.

"Oh… would you like me to h-help?"

"I would like that." He smiles at me and I blush.

"Check over there by the sunflowers." He pointed.

I walked over there and searched. Nothing seemed small and round. I searched a bit more.

"Oh!" I found it. I picked it up and dusted some of the dirt off.

"Lucario I found it." I walked over to him handing him the ball.

"Oh, thank you for helping me Jigglypuff." He takes the ball. "So do you always come here Jigglypuff?"

"Yup! I love it here. It's so nice and quiet. Not a lot of people come here except Zelda, Peach, and myself. I usually come here to relax or if I'm having a bad day." I said happily. I really liked this place a lot.

"I see. I have my own place that I go to when I need some peace and quiet." He looked somewhere and smiled. "I'd like to show you sometime."

"Oh. Sure I'd love to see it."

"Meet me in the main lobby at ten." He turned to leave.

"W-wait. Can't we just go now?" I was confused.

"The scenery is better when it's at night. Plus, I have to go give this back to Ness." He raised the ball.

"All right. I'll meet you then." I smiled at him and he left.

As soon as he was out of earshot, I sighed dreamily. Why did I have to be attracted him?

Lucario PoV

My heart is still beating fast after talking to her. They way her eyes would shine in the light, her smile, her genuine smile, and her determination to be stronger when I help her train. She is just amazing and I have fallen for her. Tonight, I'll tell her how I feel about her. I hope she has the same feelings as I do. I found Ness playing a pretend sword fight with Lucas. Ness is using his baseball bat while Lucas is using a blunt stick. I smile at them

"Oh, Lucario! You're back." Lucas said.

"I found your baseball." I gave it to Ness.

"Thanks again Lucario. Do you wanna play with us?" Ness said.

"No thank you. I have some other things to do. You two have fun." I smile at them and walk away.

"Okay!" They both said in unison. As I was heading back to the mansion, the last thing I heard from Ness was "C'mon, Lucas. You just hit the ball all the way to the garden. Don't be scared of it again."

Jigglypuff PoV

It was almost 10. I decided to look in the mirror one last time to see if I looked okay.

"Why am I so up tight about this? It's not like I'm on a date with Lucario or anything." I say to my reflection.

"Yes it is. You got to look your best for your date." The reflection said.

"You can't order me around! You're not my mom!" I slammed my hands on the table and I scowled at my reflection.

"True, but I'm your conscience and I know what's best for you." It smiled slyly at me. I heard knocking at my door.

"Are you okay Jigglypuff? I heard a loud slam in there." It was Kirby.

"I'm fine Kirby. My… hush…. chair just fell over. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay. Good night." I heard him walk back to his room. I look back at my mirror. I waved my hand at my reflection. I smacked myself lightly in the face.

"Okay, don't go crazy now Jiggs. You can do it."

I left my room and tiptoed downstairs to the main lobby. I see Lucario sitting at the end of the staircase. He looks up and smiles at me. I blush a bit as I make my way down silently. I reached him and I asked, "Ready to go?"

"I should be saying that." He smiles and gets up. He takes my hand and we walk out. I blushed madly. He has never held my hand before.

Meta Knight PoV

I stare out of my balcony and see two figures walking out of the mansion. It was Lucario and Jigglypuff. The one thing that caught my eye was that they were holding hands. I was shocked that he beat me to her. My eyes droop down. I felt a small stinging pain in my chest. I immediately shook my head and regain my composure.

"Take care of her, Lucario." I walked back to my room. There is no point dwelling at the situation. If she's happy with him, I won't interfere.

Jigglypuff PoV

"The place isn't far. It's just a five minute walk." He said. I nodded at him.

"Tonight is really beautiful. It's a full moon tonight, the stars shining, and a nice cool breeze." I said admiring the night.

"I always come out at night just to relax. Sometimes being in the mansion can be stressful with the constant silliness going on." Lucario said looking at the moon.

"Speaking of silliness, I saw Dedede trying to get Kirby with a piece of bread that was hooked to a fishing pole."

"That old trick? I'm surprised he went old school." He chuckles.

"From what I heard, Dedede reeled the bread too much that Kirby lost sight of it. Instead of catching Kirby with a butterfly net, he caught Falco. Apparently Falco saw the bread and went after it. After he was caught in a butterfly net, he spent the whole day chasing Dedede with his blaster telling him about wasting bread and catching him with a butterfly net." I laughed at the thought of Dedede hiding in a closet I saw him enter.

"Did he catch him?" He was laughing as well.

"No, unfortunately. It would have been funny if he did. Master Hand gave him a bit of lecturing because Falco was shooting Dedede while they were running and he kept missing, causing a few burn marks on the walls."

"You Dedede is hiding in his room?" He smiled at me.

"Probably." I smiled back at him. Being with Lucario puts me at ease. It's not the same feeling I get when I'm in the garden. This feeling of being with him feels so much better. I never noticed that we were walking through a forest when I was busy talking about the silliness going on in the mansion.

"We're here." He said.

My eyes widen in amazement.

Lucario PoV

I smile at her amazement. It we stopped at a giant lake in the middle of the forest. The fireflies were out, crickets were chirping, and the reflection of the moon shone in the water.

"Wow…" she said.

"I found this place when I went for a night walk. I was amazed when I found this place too." I smiled at the scenery. I look back at her and see her eyes were lit from the moonlight.

She lets go of my hand and walks near the lake trying to take everything in. She sits down and pats the ground beside her. I sat down with her and put my hand on top of hers. My heart is beating fast. I have to tell her how I feel.

"Jigglypuff I… I have to tell you something." I start getting nervous.

"What is it?" She looks up at me with curios eyes.

"Ever since I moved in the mansion… I have been having this… feeling, every time I see you or spend time with you in your training. You… you make me feel warm inside… and I like that feeling. So what I'm about to say is that … I… I…"

Before I could say it, her lips were touching mine.

Jigglypuff PoV

He just looked so amazing in the moonlight. I heard everything he said and it was clear that he likes me. I stood on my toes kiss him on the lips to show I feel the same way. He pulls me closer and I put my hands around his neck. He was warm and he deepens the kiss. We soon stopped for air. Both of us looking each other in the eye. I notice a pink tint on his face and I'm sure he can see that I'm blushing too.

"I feel the same way Lucario. I get the warm fuzzy feeling whenever you're around me. I like you too Lucario."

"I'm glad." He strokes my tuft of hair and kisses me again. I sat back down and leaned a bit more to him. His arm wrapped behind me and we just sat there for a while staring at the lake and watching the fireflies dance.

Hope you like it! I also like MetaxJiggs and ToonLinkxNana. Let me know on what you think about this couple because there is no story about these two.


End file.
